Love and Hair Loss
by xXhullucinationXx
Summary: A chance meeting on the subway leads two people to fall madly in love. But danger seems to be attracted to the two lovers at every turn. Will their love endure?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: MEETING

His eyes bore into mine. I couldn't help it; he was so beautiful I couldn't look away. And yet, his gaze was filled with hatred. I didn't know what was wrong; I just walked into the subway and sat down next to him. Did I smell? It's totally possible, seeing that I just came from Chinatown buying a load of fish, and after that I stopped in little Italy to get a ton of cheese. Oh well, this guy was just going to have to deal; I like my fish and cheese.

I turned away from his stare, a tad embarrassed now. Even after looking away, I could feel his eyes burning wholes through my skin. It literally felt like I was being burned by his eyes. Then I smelled something. It smelled like something burning. I chuckled, thinking that he had literally set me on fire with his gaze, when I noticed that I was actually on fire! Some moron had decided to light up a cigarette right by my head and my hair was on fire! I jumped to my feet, and being the clumsy oaf I am, I stumbled and fell into the pole.

Just as I was about to feel the cold floor of the subway smash my face, a pair of cool arms wrapped around me. They jerked me up and help me still, stamping out the forest fire blazing on my head. When it was out, he swiftly let me drop on the seat next to him, like I was diseased.

"Uh…uh...thanks!" I gushed. After the excitement that had just occurred, I couldn't form coherent sentences, also the fact that his eyes were having some strange effect on my brain. "My name is Bellisa by the way." I knew I probably looked like quiet a fool, with half of my hair singed off, but I couldn't resist throwing myself at this gorgeous man. I felt drawn to him in some absurd way.

"Tedward" was the swift reply. He didn't even turn towards her. He kept his eyes forward, his face still drawn into a grimace as if he was in pain. He didn't know pain; he wasn't the one who had had their hair burned off just now.

Since his face was turned away, I quickly stuck my tongue out and waggled my hands around my head. He didn't even seem to notice. I sighed and decided I should probably go to the hospital seeing as my head was beginning to smell.

As the train pulled into Borough Hall station, I stood to leave. "Well, Tedward, thanks." A blush crept into my cheeks as he looked at me. Did I see a hint of disappointment behind his eyes? I couldn't be sure, but I dismissed it anyway. I was never going to see him again.

After arriving at the hospital Emergency Room I received some strange looks. I must be quiet a sight. I hadn't seen a mirror since I left the subway, but I was sure I didn't look that bad. I decided I needed to check, just to make sure. I got up and politely asked the woman behind the counter where the bathroom was. She pointed down a well lit linoleum lined corridor. With a quick thanks I was off.

I pushed open the bathroom door and shuffled to the mirror. I let out a groan. It was worse than I had previously thought. I had bald splotches on the left side of my head. Tufts of hair were just missing. And in there place were strange burn marks. After a moment of appraising my now monstrous appearance, I tried to look on the bright side. I could pretend like it was Halloween. I could scare small children if I wanted. I could pretend to be a zombie. Things were starting to look up. But then as I was beginning to smile again, my thoughts returned to Tedward and his beautiful face.

For some reason, even though he was rude, he did put out the fire on my head. I was crazy about him already. My chest tightened every time his beautiful name popped into my head. _Tedward_. It was like a dream.

Would I ever see him again?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: MEETING PART DOUS

It had been a whole week since that fateful event on the subway where my hair went ablaze and I met the love of my life. Of course, he didn't know he was the love of my life yet, but I knew, so that's what really counts. I had ridden the subway at the same time everyday since then, hoping to catch a glimpse of my soul mate. It was all to no avail though, as his beautiful scowling face did not reappear.

I sulkily walked down the subway steps, remembering his strong arms and fingers as that patted out the fire on my head. So strong, so in control. I shivered. As I was waiting on the subway platform, I felt an electric shock go through my veins. I twitched, and people stared. I smiled sheepishly, but it came out more as a pedophilic smile. That just made people stare more. A blush crept up my cheeks.

I couldn't seem to do anything right. People just stared anyway. I was different, I always had been. When I was a child, the other kids would throw buckets at my head. Maybe it was because I was quiet and looked like I had seen a ghost. My eyebrows were in a constant state of being raised farther up my forehead than is normal. I just had to get used to it. Also, I always looked scared, even when I wasn't! it was just something wrong with my brain, because I knew I wasn't scared, but I couldn't seem to convey that to other people, I always came across as being terrified. It made my life hard.

A gush of cold air made my mousy brown hair smack against my face. I stumbled into the wall. I looked around to try to find the source of this mysterious breeze. TEDWARD. He was standing farther down the platform. He was staring at me again, with the same hatred in his eyes. But now it seemed like it was something more, more than just hatred. Was it love? It couldn't be! That would be too good to be true.

I smiled, and the people around me cringed at my ghoulish appearance, but Tedward was not deterred. He began to saunter towards me. When he was a comfortable distance away, he stopped. The closer he got to me, the stiffer his body seemed to become. I wondered why. Was there something wrong with me? Duh, of course there was. Half my hair was burned off.

"Hello" Tedward's smooth silky voice filled my empty brain. "Your head looks better," he smirked.

"Uh mlmmlless" I muttered, trying to form coherent words. I shook my head and tried again, "Yeah, I guess. Thanks again by the way." I moved closer, and he suddenly looked panicked.

"Yes, well. I must go." He said coldly and started to turn away.

I suddenly became irrationally angry at his cool tone. They had shared a moment, and now he was turning his back on her! "You know Tedward, you could've just left me there to burn! You didn't need to put it out if you feel like this."

Tedward twitched, like he had just been shot. "That is not true. But I am sorry you feel that way, I do not wish to make you upset." He didn't turn around, but his words were filled with sorrow. Once he was done, he walked away leaving me alone on the subway platform.


End file.
